Romans Among Greeks
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: The Argo II is about to land and even though the Greeks were Percy's family, they were still Greeks and that sets his Roman friends just a bit on edge. But not too much, because everything would be good as long as they were together. Frank/Hazel


PJatO || Frazel || PJatO || Frazel || Romans Among Greeks || Frazel || PJatO || Frazel || PJatO

Title: Romans Among Greeks – As Long As We're Together

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set after Son of Neptune

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson

Summary: As the Romans await the landing of the Argo II, Frank and Hazel are having some doubts. Though one thing makes all their doubts vanish.

This is a Percy-pairing-free fanfiction since it's one of a row of stories I'm doing. Stories of all the side-pairings I always put into all my stories as if they are (already) canon, so I make some explanation stories as to how they got together. But this kind of has a Preyna-touch, I don't know, I like that pairing too so...

**Romans Among Greeks**

_As Long As We're Together_

Percy wanted them to meet his old family.

The Greeks.

But that thought alone – the thought that this 'other family' of their new friend was Greek – set Frank a bit on edge. It wasn't that he had something against Greeks, he did get along well with Percy after all. But those were many Greeks. Really, freaking many Greeks, coming in a battleship. That was kind of disturbing.

"You know... You're going to like them", grinned the son of Poseidon broadly.

"I highly doubt that", muttered Reyna next to him a bit irritated and shook her head. "But still, I will trust your judgment, Percy. It's for your own best to be right."

"I am not that dumb! Why do people keep insisting on that", grunted Percy with a pout. "I know a few things. And I certainly know that you will like them. Besides, if everything fails, you will at least get your old praetor back."

"Don't say it like that, Percy", chided the black-haired girl critically. "You are our praetor now. You know that, just because Jason may come back now, he will replace you, right?"

"I guess that depends on how much he replaced me at Camp Half-Blood", joked the Sea Prince.

He only half listened to their conversation as his eyes searched for the beautiful golden pools of his best friend. Hazel was unnervingly silent. Had been so since the fight had been over with. For a split second he wondered what to do, then he wrapped one arm around her shoulder in a supporting manner. The son of Mars had a pretty good idea what was going on inside her head.

"I'm sure your brother will be fine", whispered Frank.

The girl from New Orleans only nodded shortly. It didn't sit well with him to see her like this. But he understood. Nico di Angelo, as creepy as the boy could be, was Hazel's only family. He had saved her from an eternity in Hades and given her a second chance at life. He had brought her into Frank's life and for that, the son of Mars would always be grateful to Nico.

"Your brother is strong, you always say so yourself", started the Canadian. "Don't you think he'll manage to annoy Gaia at least until we come and rescue him?"

"He's not annoying!", protested the girl wide-eyed.

At least he got her to talk again. A triumphal smile spread over Frank's lips at that.

"You only say that because he's your brother", shrugged the son of Mars.

"You know, you should probably not talk about Nico like that", advised Percy.

Frank noticed that both praetors were looking at them in interest.

"And why not, if I may ask?", wondered the Canadian confused.

"I know Nico a bit longer than you. And he is _dangerous_ when it comes to his sisters. Had even been when he was a ten years old kid. So... if you have any... intentions towards Hazel, you should play nice with the Ghost Prince", smirked the son of Poseidon with a wink.

An involuntary blush spread over Frank's cheeks at the Sea Prince's bluntness. "Dude, seriously!"

"What?", asked Percy innocently. "I mean, you guys are friends, after all. Oh... You thought... No! I wasn't thinking about romantic intentions! How did you draw that conclusion? Really now!"

Reyna next to him just chuckled highly amused and Frank cursed in his head. The daughter of Bellona caught Percy's hand and pulled the other praetor away, closer to the slowly landing ship, leaving both Hazel and Frank on their own.

"Those two are in cahoots", muttered the son of Mars slightly irritated.

"Instead of being grumpy, you should be grateful that they are getting along. Just imagine Reyna would have held the same hatred for Percy as Octavian does", argued Hazel. "I just hope we will get along with the Greeks just as much as Percy does with us Romans."

"As far as I understood this", said the Canadian. "Your brother is one of them. So I am sure they will cooperate with us, if only to rescue him. Together, we will find him."

To his surprise, the daughter of Pluto leaned up and placed a caste kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush brightly. She smiled softly up at him.

"What... was that for?", asked the son of Mars slowly, touching his cheek.

"For being an optimist", smiled the female demi-god and grabbed his hand. "And now come, we should follow our praetors and greet our visitors!"

Nodding, and still trying to progress everything, he followed her. She was certainly completely perfect. And he would even put up with Nico for her. But first, they needed to find the son of Hades. First that and then they would see where this was going...

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
